fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossfire, Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Connie took another bite of her dinner. While she hated to eat food that came from Reaver, she felt that it would have been hypocritical of her to refuse her plate after she had just thought of how wasteful Reaver's giant feast was. Besides, she hadn't eaten a full meal like this in so long, and she had to keep up her strength to be on guard for Reaver and his advances. Connie kept thinking about what had happened at dinner, the conversation she had with The Hero of Skill: "Your not my master, you will never be my master, I'm only here to pay you back for that stupid coat that got hit when I shot at you, which by the way you richly deserved. The second I have paid my dues, I'm leaving, far away from Bloodstone and YOU!" "Awww...but I thought you really loved the seashore..." '' ''"How do you know that?" "Oh, I have my ways dear girl. But tell me, is that really the only reason you chose my little coastal paradise as your own?" '' ''"Yes! Of course, why else would I want to live so close to you?" '' ''"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" '' ''"I guess I can see why you would think that it would have something to do with you being here, your so conceited Reaver." '' ''"Yes, your right, I am. But Connie, I never did mention that I was the reason for you to live here, now did I?" '' "He didn't mention that. Why was I the one to bring it up?!" She angrily said to herself. Her emotions bothered her. It was unlike her to blurt things out without realizing just what she was indeed saying. As Connie lay propped up on her bed eating, she twidled the small gold charm that Reaver had given back to her. That charm. The one that her sister Rose had given to her on her sixth birthday, the birthday before they had become orphans. Connie held the small charm close to her chest as she felt a tear stream down her cheek. She would never see Rose, her wonderful, beautiful, perfect big sister ever again. At least she had avenged her death, and that was all that Connie could have done, justice had been served. The night was getting late, and after eating the succulent meal, Connie felt very tired. She put the empty plate down onto the floor and blew out the candle. As she lay in her bed under the soft blankets, thoughts of her beloved companion danced across her mind. ''Oh Lance, I hope your alright. I'm doing this for you boy, once I pay Reaver back for his coat, I'm coming home to you! ''Connie looked up at the vaulted ceiling as she thought. She was fast asleep before she knew it. Connie jumped up in bed to the sound of a pistol being fired inside the house. It took but a moment for her brain to register that she now lived in Reaver's mansion. She threw her green dress on and rushed out of the room to see what was going on. There were two maids standing about ten feet from her bedroom and there appeared to be quite a bit of commotion going on down the hall. "I told you, no milk in my morning tea! Is it really that hard for you?" Reaver's voice boomed down the hall. Connie walked over to the other two maids, one of them was Courtney. "Whats going on?" Connie whispered to her. Courtney gave Connie a worried look. "He does this every morning." She replied. "What? Shoot people?!" Connie exclaimed. "No, yell and carry on. He's really not a morning person. And if you mess up on during that time, theres a pretty good chace that he'll kill you." Connie glanced down the hallway and was disgusted to see the body of a young maid laying on the carpet outside of Reaver's bedroom, blood gushing from her eye socket. Courtney nudged her. "Its best if you don't look." She offered. Connie stood up straight. She was getting sick of this. From the moment he had returned to Bloodstone, Reaver had missed no chance to mess with Connie, and she had had enough. She had to make a stand. "Hey! Where are you going?" Courtney called after her, but Connie was already walking towards Reaver's room. She was about to open the door, when she heard heavy footsteps treading on the wooden floor. Before she could react, the door swung open, barely missing Connie's face. Reaver unknowingly stepped out of his bedroom, and plowed right into her. Reaver looked into her blue eyes, a look of surprise on his face. But he hid it quickly and smiled at Connie. "Ahh, good morning my sweet little maid." Connie glared at him. "I've come to tell you that I'm done playing this ridiculous game with you Reaver. I'm going home!" Reaver grinned at her bold words. "Oh? But you've only just arrived my sweet. Besides, if I remember correctly, you don't have a home to go back to anyway." He jabbed. Connie felt her blood boil. "That's another thing! Its about high time you paid up for burning my house down Reaver!" Reaver chuckled and walked around Connie until he came to rest in front of the balcony. He looked down from the third floor and a cunning grin passed his thin lips. "Would you like that in money or sex my dear?" "What?! You actually think you can just sleep with me to pay for what you did to my house?!" Connie was taken aback by his forwardness. "Don't think. Know. I have done so several times before." Reaver replied. "Well I want the gold." Connie snapped. Reaver looked at her and beckoned for her to join him. "Its such a lovely day today. Come enjoy it with me Connie." "I'd rather die." "That could be arranged. But I feel that it would be a waste. You have such a lovely life Connie, I would hate for you to have to die." "Oh, your so sweet." Connie replied sarcastically. "No no, I'm quite serious. Why I love everything about you. Your personality, your sharp wit, among other things..." Reaver looked her body up and down before trailing off into a creepy blank stare. "You know, up until that last bit, you sounded pretty nice. Its a real shame that your you Reaver. Otherwise, you might just have had a chance with me." "So your saying that as long as I'm me, you won't be with me? Now that's not very sporting of you Connie. I mean a man can't just up and change who he is at will now can he?" "Your one to talk." Connie hissed as she stared at him, knowing full well that he knew what she was talking about. Reaver's playful smile melted, and was replaced by a very solemn look. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice low and serious. "You heard me. If you didn't want me to figure it out you shouldn't have kept those weird diary thingys around your house." Reaver smiled slowly. "Indeed. But that is a deep subject. You know very little, too little to be talking about it to me in such a cocky manner." He walked over to her. "When people get cocky, they often get careless. And when people get careless, mistakes happen." He flashed Connie his holster that held his pistol. A glint of sun caught the gold plating as if making sure Connie knew that Reaver was indeed threatening her. He patted her shoulder and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "But how did you get into my mansion to get at those old pages anyway?" He asked. "I found one of them last night that's all. In the closet, while I was putting my maid costume away." Connie replied. "Oh-ho! I guess I shouldn't have been so careless in where I decided to hide them. But yes, I did notice that you weren't wearing your bouncy little get-up for me today." Reaver mused. "I told you, I'm going home." "You mean, back to the room upstairs from the tavern. Where your dear little dog is?" Reaver reminded her. "If you quit on our agreement, I wonder if he'll still be in one piece when you return?" Connie heart sunk. She couldn't leave Reaver's service without loosing Lance. But it was maddening to stay as well. Reaver leaned in close and whispered in her ear, tickling her. "Connie dear, I can tell that you aren't enjoying your time here with me, and let me assure you, that makes me very sad." He spoke with false pity. "I'll bet." Connie rolled her eyes. "But-wait. I just had a rather tantalizing idea. There may just be another way for us to both get what we want, and you could leave my services today." Connie perked up. "Really? You'd let me leave today?" "Yes. But you would have to play one more little game with me before you do." Reaver's eyes gleamed. Connie felt sick to her stomach. She looked him dead in the eyes. "No way." She whispered. Reaver burst out laughing. "You act as if its the most horrid thing in the world my dear. All I want to do is pleasure you. How could that possibly be bad?" Connie backed away. "I'd rather be your maid for a thousand years then have sex with you once!" She proclaimed. Reaver gave her a bemused look. "Interesting indeed. Oh well. I suppose you can't go home anytime soon then. Put your maid costume back on Connie, theres going to be a lot to do today." Reaver waved as he walked past her and ascended down the stairs. Connie sighed hard and waited for him to leave, before heading back to her room. She passed Courtney, who was still by her door. Courtney grabbed her as she started inside. "So? How did it go? Is he gonna give you a raise?" "I didn't ask for one. Courtney, theres something I should tell you. I'm not working here because I need money. I have to work here. Reaver's forcing me to." Connie explained. Courtney's eyes flew open. "What?! He's never done ''that before. Did he tell you why?" "I have to pay him back for something." "Alright. I don't want to know any more. What were you asking about if not money then?" Courtney asked. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Connie lied. She didn't want Courtney to know about her feud with Reaver, how far back it ran. She just wanted to get out of his mansion as soon as she possibly could. Connie turned the knob and entered her room. She got her costume out of the closet and put it on. The day was long and hard. Reaver wasted no time in putting Connie through a numerous amount of tasks and taunted and teased her often. She was relived when the day finally came to a close and her head felt the back of her soft pillow once again. After finishing the last of her evening meal, Connie reached for the charm in her satchel, but as she did so, her hand lightly brushed something. Connie pulled a scroll out. Her eyes widened when her mind registered what it was. The scroll that the old pirate in the tavern had given her! Connie had been so busy the past few days that she had forgotten all about it. The seal was old, and Connie couldn't recognize the crest that had been stamped into the deep red wax. She gently broke the seal and unfurled the yellowed document. It appeared to be a sort of letter. Her eyes focused on the date at the top of the letter and a shiver ran down her spine: THURSDAY, NOVEMBER 16, 1120 "This letter is over 200 years old..." She gasped. Her curiosity piqued, Connie eagerly read on: My darling Cammilia, '' ''It has been a long time since I had the time to write to you, but trust that you are always in my thoughts. We have been in an uphill battle against the Nocturnal Kraken for many nights now, but I feel that our efforts are about to be rewarded. I hope that all is well back in Oakvale, I trust that you are finding ways to pass the time. Captain Sergio has spoken to everyone this morning, telling us that we'll be heading back just as soon as the monster is dead. The next time that creature rears its ugly head, I'll be ready for it! I promise to bring you back one of its scales as a trophy of my victory for you. Not much else had happened on this voyage, except one thing. I found an odd tome in the desert, I feel a strange sense of power when I hold it, it makes my very hairs stand on end. Cammilia, I feel this may be what I have been searching for all along! Time is short my love, so I must close for now. But do not fret my darling, I shall be home to you as soon as I can. I look forward to holding you again in my arms. '' ''Your sweet darling, ''-Victor'' "Why did he give me this?" Connie frowned, putting the letter back down. The old pirate had given her the scroll, saying that someone had asked him to deliver it to her, but while it was an interesting and historical find, Connie had no idea why. Then she remembered something. The pirate had also mentioned that he had stolen the scroll from Reaver. But why would Reaver keep a letter? Probably because he himself stole it for its historical value. ''Connie thought coldly. Or maybe he killed a captain and when he was looting their ship, and he just accidentally took it with the rest of the crews things. ''But something kept nagging at letter had something strange in common with the diary entry which Connie had read the other night. She tried to think of a clear reason why Reaver would possess such an old letter when the shock of realization finally hit her hard. The two letters had the exact same handwriting! That was what Clammy Claude had meant when he told her that the scroll was as good as his death warrant, he had good reason to fear for his life. Connie sat down upon the bed, trying to gather her thoughts. She had just stumbled on something that Reaver would kill to protect. Connie had found the missing link between who he was, and who he used to be. Remembering Reaver's earlier threat, Connie wondered if she should just forget about her findings. She got up, letter in tow, and headed towards the lit fireplace. But something stopped her. Whether it was her heroic courage, or her youthful curiosity she couldn't say. But Connie just couldn't bring herself to destroy the letter. She tried to push the thought from her head, but she wanted to know more. She had to know more. "Why do I care so much about this? Its none of my business, and its of no concern to me." She told herself. It was getting late, and Connie decided it was time to put the mystery out of her mind and rest. Sleep found her easy, but her night was full of strange dreams.